Yandereplier
On-Screen Appearance SENPAAAAAAAAAI Yandereplier crashes through with a police car Special Attacks Neutral B - Saiyanplier Yandereplier will get some Super Saiyan hair and do the trademark transformation pose. This'll gain him some strength while shocking opponents close to him. If you do it longer, Yandereplier will fart, Losing his strength gaining and he'll be embarrassed, leaving him open. You'll have to wait 10 seconds to get the hair again after you gain a power level of your choise Side B - Knife to throat Yandereplier will run up to an opponent and put a knife to his/her throat. This'll stun opponents for a good 5 seconds. Press B to make Yandereplier stab the opponent's throat, Knocking him/her to the floor for another 5 seconds. The opponent will get out of his grasp after 5 seconds Up B - Jump Stab Yandereplier will get a boost jump and stab the opponents back, Which will knock him her to the floor for 5 seconds just like his side B. Press B in air to throw the knife. Yandereplier can grab the knife out of the opponent's back, Which will get him/her back up quicker, But they get damaged and they'll be stunned. Down B - Off to mop blood I go Yandereplier will get out a mop and start mopping the "blood" off the stage. Which is similar to Princess Twilight's side B, Except he doesn't move forward. Press B to twirl the mop to let the blood splatter across the stage as a slip trap. Press Down B to put the mop away Final Smash - Demonic Powers Yandereplier will disappear for a second then he'll reappear floating with demonic arms surrounding him. Press B to grab and throw an opponent with the demon arms. Press A to hit an opponent with an arm which will knock him/her to the floor. Yandereplier will turn to normal after 12 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAAAH! KOSFX2: SENPAI! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: Is this necessary to the game? Sd: (Demonic Voice) I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! NO ONE LOVES HIM LIKE I LOVE HIM! Dn: NOTICE ME! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Yuno face* Victory 2: *Laughs maniacally* Victory 3: (Sneaks behind Senpai Jack) Your hair would look great on my wall... (Rips Senpai Jack's hair) Thanks... Lose/Clap: (Lies down and cries on the floor while the word "DINGUS" in red capital letters show up over him) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Knife swipe *Dash Attack - Mallet *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Cheerleader *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs them by the Arm *Pummel - Stab *Forward Throw- Puts the opponent on a chair and pushes him/her *Back Throw - Tosses him/her behind him. *Up Throw - Attaches the foe to some fireworks and launches them *Down Throw - Jackhammer Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Markiplier M Victory Music Crazy La Paint Kirby Hat Yandereplier's hair, glasses and schoolgirl outfit Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Dyed Red Hair ® *Senpai Jack colors (G) *Yuno colors (B) *Yandere Warfstache *All Pink (When you approach Senpai in Yandere Simulator) *Monika colors *Yandarkiplier Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Male Category:Markiplier Yandere Simulator Animated Category:America Category:Celebrities Category:Hero or Villain Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Gay